The use of fossil fuel as the combustible fuel in engines results in the use of a fuel injector for injecting fuel into a combustion chamber. In the combustion chamber, combustion products of carbon monoxide, carbon dioxide, water vapor, smoke and particulate, unburned hydrocarbons, nitrogen oxides and sulfur oxides are formed. Of these above products carbon dioxide and water vapor are considered normal and unobjectionable. Furthermore, noise of combustion is considered an emission. In most applications, governmental imposed regulations are restricting the amount of pollutants being emitted in the exhaust gases and noise by the engine.
The design of many fuel injectors uses either a spring or a high pressure fluid to exert a force which acts on a poppet valve. The force moves the poppet valve into a first position. For example, as the force of the fluid is removed from the poppet valve or a force is exerted on the poppet valve, such as by a magnet, the poppet valve moves into the first position against a stop. Normally, the momentum of the poppet valve impacts the poppet valve against the stop and the poppet valve has a tendency to bounce or rebound from the stop causing the poppet valve to move toward a second position. The poppet valve may rebound and partially move the poppet valve into the second position causing a variation in the injection of fuel. This variation in the injection of fuel is undesirable. Investigation has shown that bounce or rebound adversely affects engine governability, high pressure injector fuel flow, noise and idle stability.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems as set forth above.